


Angels to Watch Over You: Mike

by SmittyJaws



Series: Angels to Watch Over You [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittyJaws/pseuds/SmittyJaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mini-series featuring the UNIT Family, and some otherworldly observers. Each story is a standalone one-shot, focusing on one character and one fanfic100prompt. Story 3: Mike Yates; "043. Square.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels to Watch Over You: Mike

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OCs, should I create any for these stories.

Mike Yates had always loved Christmas. In particular, he loved taking walks around London during the Christmas season, just to see all the festive lights and carollers everywhere. It was a nice reminder as to why they at UNIT did what they did; to allow people to continue to enjoy times like this.

He continued his walk towards Trafalgar Square, looking forward to seeing the lighting of the tree. Last year, he’d unfortunately been on duty and thus had missed it, but this year he was determined to see the tree.

As Mike approached the Square, he thought he saw some decorations around the base of the tree, which wasn’t all too common. When the crowds had thinned and he could finally get closer to the tree, he noticed that the decorations were in fact four angel statues.

There was one at each corner of the fence surrounding the tree. There were two holding trumpets in opposite corners, but what intrigued Mike was that the other two appeared to be hiding their faces. It seemed rather depressing for something like this to be displayed this time of year.

He took a look around, and found a plaque at the base of one of the trumpeted angels - _Donated by Mrs. Katherine Isbister_ , which explained why the statues were there, but not why two of them looked so out of place.

After another close look at the statues, he shrugged it off and headed back the way he came - some of the other UNIT soldiers were meeting at a local pub for a pint and darts, and he’d agreed to meet them there. Soon, the odd statues had been forgotten.


End file.
